russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Manila kids join NBA Jr. national camp
April 25, 2013 Some of the 50 kids that have qualified for the Jr NBA national training camp. MANILA, Philippines - Nineteen young players – 16 from Metro Manila and one each from Bulacan, Rizal and Laguna – emerged the best of the Manila Regional Selection Camp of the Jr. NBA Philippines 2013 held at the Aquinas Gym in San Juan on April 14. The Manila camp is the last tryout for this year’s Jr. NBA Program which culminates with the national training camp where the top 50 players from the regional selection camps in the various regions and the Alaska Power Camp will be trained. Kids 10-14 years old from Metro Manila, Cavite, Laguna, Rizal, Bulacan, Pampanga, Bacolod, Iligan and Palawan joined the Manila tryouts. The top 40 players with the best scores on the vital tests, skills stations and fitness challenges returned on Day 2. The top 19 from the pool of 40 will move on to the national training camp. The 19 kids are Rodney Manuel and Nikolai Azurin from San Juan, Tyler Tio and Gian Mamuyac (Mandaluyong), Miguel Fortuna, Derrick Caalaman and Kenneth Maneze (Parañaque), Vince Ferrer, Marco Sario and Luigi Velasco (Makati), Bryeo Bunyi and Benedict Cruz (Manila), Paolo Rivero (Pasig), Christian Anterola (Las Piñas), Kyle Ong (Quezon City), Juan Paolo Garcia (Valenzuela), Bryan Lina (Antipolo), Maverick Barles (Bulacan) and Samuel Abuhijleh (Laguna). Manila has 19 finalists because only six players were chosen from Dagupan and five from Lucena City, while Davao yielded 10 players and the Alaska Power Camp another 10. The Manila finalists were chosen by the Jr. NBA evaluation committee headed by Jr. NBA head coach Sefu Bernard, Senior Director of Basketball Operations of NBA Asia and PBA Legend Jojo Lastimosa of the Alaska Power Camp. Their all-around basketball skills and how they exhibited the Jr. NBA’s core S.T.A.R. values of Sportsmanship, Teamwork, (a positive) Attitude and Respect. “I had heard so much about the quality and calibre of player in Manila, that it was great to experience it in person after some competitive selection camps in Dagupan, Davao and Lucena. This is bound to be one of the toughest selections that our committee will have to make in the history of the Jr. NBA program in the Philippines, said Coach Sefu Bernard. The National Training Camp will be held at the UP Diliman Gym on April 26 and 27 and at the SM Mall of Asia on April 28. All the best players from each region will pit skills and the ways in which they express the STAR values during the three-day boot camp that will prepare them to be exceptional athletes and total persons on and off the court. The 10 best performers selected in the National Training Camp will be this year’s Jr. NBA Philippines All Star Team who will be rewarded with a trip abroad for an authentic NBA experience and the chance to play with a counterpart youth team abroad. NBA Legend Muggsy Bogues will arrive in Manila for the National Training Camp and join the coaching staff of the Jr. NBA. Official partners include the NBA’s official sports drink Gatorade, Unilever’s flagship brands Rexona and Master and new partner Phoenix Petroleum. Returning as the supporting partners are KFC and Spalding. Official NBA broadcasters are Basketball TV, NBA Premium TV, Studio 23, Pinoy Extreme and Viva-TV on IBC. Jr. NBA also supported by Basketball Coaches Association of the Philippines (BCAP). 'NBA on Philippine TV:' :GMA-7 (1988-1995, 2014-future) :Citynet 27 (1995-1996) :IBC-13 (under Vintage Sports/Vintage Television) (1996-1999) :IBC-13 (under Viva-TV block) (1999-2002) :NBN-4 (2001-2002) :Solar Sports (2002-2006) :IBC-13 (under Solar block) (2002-2004) :BTV (2006-present) :RPN-9 (2004-2007) :ABC-5 (2007-2008) :C/S on RPN-9 (2008) :C/S 9 and C/S Origin (2008-09) :Solar TV (2009-2011) :Studio 23 and ABS-CBN 2 (for Games, Playoffs and The Finals) (2011-2014) :Pinoy Extreme (2011-present) 'PBA coverage airs on:' TV :RPN-9 (1975-1976 and 1977-1978) :BBC-2 (1976-1977) :GTV-4 (1978-1981) :MBS-4 (under Vintage Sports) (1981-1988) :PTV-4 (under Vintage Sports) (1988-1996) :IBC-13 (under Vintage Sports/Vintage Television) (1996-1999) :IBC-13 (under Viva TV) (1999-2002) :NBN-4 and IBC-13 (2002-2004) :ABC-5 (2004-2008) :TV5 (2008) :C/S 9 and BTV (2008-2009) :Solar TV 9 and BTV (2009-2011) :Studio 23 (under Solar Entertainment Corporation) and BTV (2011) :IBC-13 and Pinoy Extreme (2011-present) :TV5, AKTV and AksyonTV (2011-present) :Hyper (Sports5) (2012-preent) Radio :DZSR/'DWSY'/'DZSR 918 KHZ' (until 1989 and 1997-2009 and 2010 and 2011-preent) :DZAM 1026 KHZ (1989-1995) :DZRH 666 KHZ (1995-1996) :DZRV 846 KHZ (1996-1997) :MRS 92.3 (1997-1998) :DZRJ 810 KHZ (2009-2010 and 2010-2011)